


The Stones Are More Than Grey

by afinch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, Epistolary, F/M, Fantasy, I'm a writer not an artist, Letters, M/M, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, not many, soulmate induced color vision, with images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/afinch
Summary: A world of soul-mate induced color vision is not always rainbows when you find your soulmate. Sometimes, you don't tell them. And sometimes, they marry someone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makiyakinabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/gifts).



Acair-  
Thank you for agreeing to construct the cottage at cost. I know we had spoken about it being a simple cottage, and that is still the case, but is an arch too extraordinary? I'm not the artist like you, but here's a general mock up of what I'm looking for. Again, sorry it's so terrible.  
-Keir

 

Keir-  
This is not terrible at all, I can work with this easily. You would not believe how much worse I've seen. Stone is much better for the rain and wet anyway. Your croft is from Loch Earblaig, yes? I can get stone from the quarry easily enough, and anything else to your taste in from Oban once a week. I take it from the looks that you want it spotted? Might I suggest you let me try something different? Especially with an arch? What would you think of something like this? And like you, I apologize; I know the numbers and how to make a cottage, but getting it to translate on paper has never been a specialty.  
-A

 

Acair, Why is it that when you draw it, it looks wonderful and when I do, it looks terrible? I do like what you've done, but what would an arch look like with spotted? Call me quaint, but I'm fond of it. It's home, and I'd like to go home at the end of each day instead of to a cottage. And some more shrubs and the like at the top of the eaves? Like Miss Maera had at the schoolhouse.

Yes, I am two down from Earblaig, I have a little water, but not much. It's not quite the back frame of the lot; lucky I don't have to share!  
-Keir

 

Keir-  
It looks wonderful when I do it because you were never good at anything like this. You were always going to croft and raise sheeps. Give me a croft and in a year you'll have a bunch of dead land. Will you need a wall around? If I'm buying stone, I might as well buy all of it in one go; it will save you money in the long run. Here's the spotted with an arch and other additions  
-A

 

Acair-  
This looks exactly like what I want! Start at once! No wall, at least not a stone one. I'll be using the mesh; I've spent it all on the croft outright. It seems to have done the trick, Coira has hinted for me to pursue her hand. I had dreamed one day of seeing the world the glittering wonder it is supposed to be, but like you, it is not to be so for me.  
-Keir

 

K-  
My friend, do not settle. You have a few years left in you before Sudden becomes inevitable.  
-A

 

Acair-  
I am doomed to settle, you said it yourself. I was always going to croft and raise sheep. It is you who could go see the world and find your soulmate, but you stay here, stranded on a small island, doomed to grey, a deliberate Sudden. A fate I do not want for myself. "It is better to settle than Sudden". I've decided I'm going to ask Coira once you've finished the cottage. I can spend the money I've saved by your kind offer to purchase a household.  
-K

 _crumpled up and not sent_  
Are you that blind?!

Keir-  
As you've seen, I've put the finishing touches on the cottage. Your final bill should arrive shortly, if it has not already.  
-Acair

Wedding Invitation  
Keir and Coira cordially invite you to celebrate their union at Hough Manor on the 9th day of Elianor, just after sundown. Dress is not formal, come as you are and celebrate this special day with us.

 

Keir and Coira,  
Please accept my deepest regrets at not being able to attend your union.  
-Acair

 

Acair-  
Why can you not come?! I need my oldest and best friend there. The cottage is stunning; there's something going on with the arch that I can't tell what. I don't have your affinity for seeing stone. I know you've joked about being soul-bond to rocks, I'm starting to think it's true! Coira agrees, of course. Please cancel your plans and come to the wedding. It won't be the same without you.  
Love, Keir

 

 _crumpled and not sent_  


Keir,  
It's not rocks I'm soul-bound to

 _crumpled and not sent_  
Keir,  
The agony of knowing my soulmate and him not seeing it is driving me mad; I must leave the island

 

Keir-  
I have accepted a position in Jelsa. I leave in a few days' time. Again, regrets.  
-Acair

 

 _crumpled and not sent_  
Please don't leave, you're the closest thing to family I have. My life is not complete without you. 

 

ACAIR I SEE IT.

 

 _tacked to cottage door_  
Where are you? -A

 

Acair-  
I am terribly sorry I missed you. Terribly even sorrier that you are back in Jelsa. Even more sorrier still for not seeing what was in front of me. The rocks gleam with color, suddenly it's everywhere. Is this what falling in love is like? They never said. They only said it didn't happen to many. I never knew the world of grey was so alive. Please come back. We can make it work. I'll leave, I'll leave Coira, I'll leave her and Eamon the croft, I will leave to be with you. Now that I see it, I cannot risk losing it again. I cannot lose you. Please, I can never say sorry enough.  
All my love,  
Keir

 

How many times must I say sorry?

 

Please

 

Tell me to go away and I will, but you don't want me to, Acair. I know this because of the deep longing of pain I feel. It is like the world has no color again. I see it, but it is dull and flat. The arch is my only comfort, the glimmer of pink across it. What did you do for me and how little did I appreciate it! Please, Acair, you have my soul.

 

Acair-  
I should like to hire you to build a wall around my croft. I am willing to pay lodging, food, and 10% above the standard rate. I would like the pink stone that is in the arch to go across the top of the wall.  
Love always,  
Keir

 

Keir-  
Has Coira not graced you with a son? Is she not to grace you with another child? You have made your choice, Keir.  
-A

 

How long?

 

Keir-  
Nine year. The incident with the goat.  
-Acair

 

A-  
And you've never said anything? After all this time? YOU LET BROEHAIN PUT A PROMISE RING ON ME AT SIX AND TEN YEAR. This is on YOU, Acair. For never saying anything. You are entirely too proud. And I forgive you wholly for it. Now come back to where you belong.  
Love,  
Keir

 

A-  
I SAID, I FORGIVE YOU.  
-Keir

 

And what of Coira?

 

Acair-  
You are a Sudden, but a stonemason at that. The work will come, you were respected before you left, you'll be respected again. I will not let you have drink at Ainsley's all day, every day. You are still a Sudden in Jelsa, at least come be with someone who loves you more than the color of the world itself. You will teach my children many wise things and build cottages that are exquisite, even if no-one understands why.

As for Coira, she and I were always going to be Unioned; I fear what happens if you ask her permission. 

We can make it work, you and I. The world is too beautiful for us not to try.  
With my deepest love,  
Keir

 

Keir-  
In regards to the wall you requested. I will be on the ferry from Oban at the start of Venus; we can discuss the logistics further after I've arrived.  
Best,  
Acair

 

Acair-  
I am so relieved you are coming! I'll have Coira prepare a bed at once!  
Love,  
Keir

 

Keir-  
I will arrange my own lodging, thank you. I am coming to build a wall, nothing more. Whatever happens after that remains to be seen.  
Love,  
Acair

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is deliberately ambiguous; you seemed to not want a Happily Ever After, though if you secretly did, you can read it that way.


End file.
